1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers such as bottles or cans.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles and/or similar containers that require unitization. Plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container apertures are one such conventional container carrier.
Conventional carriers include multi-packaging devices that engage the chime, rim or rib around the upper portion of the container, called “rim-applied carriers” or “RAC carriers”. Another conventional carrier is the sidewall-applied carrier, called “SAC carriers,” wherein the multi-packaging device engages the sidewall of the containers.
Conventional carriers are arranged in aligned arrays of longitudinal rows and transverse ranks of container receiving apertures. A common arrangement is two rows of three ranks of longitudinally and transversely aligned container receiving apertures forming six total container receiving apertures and a “six-pack.” Other common configurations include two rows of four ranks forming an eight container multipackage and three rows of four ranks forming a twelve container multipackage.